Into Dust
by AlmeidasGirl
Summary: Cameron gets a mysterious disease and her life is at stake. It is on House to save her life, but what if he can't?
1. Crashed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything … but I would not mind, to own Wilson

Note: Story takes place in s3, though there are no actual spoilers.

The title is inspired by the song by Mazzy Star.

And this is some kind of prologue to my story, I hope you enjoy it, and do not forget to review :)

-------

The door literally flew open and just a second later Dr.Gregory House entered his office. Immediately he closed all the shades and sat down on his couch just enjoying the silence for once.

He had been down doing clinic duty the whole day, and the patients had "surprised" him with rashes, colds or headaches.

Now he had one himself. And all he wanted was to be left alone.

But of course that wish wasn't granted to him. Just two minutes later, the door to the diagnostic office was opened and someone entered his office.

House though did not open his eyes, nor did he respond to the intruder.

Just go away, he thought to himself.

"House?" a familiar voice asked almost whispering.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Cameron, who was giving him a questioning look.

"What?" he sounded harsher then he had intended to.

"We got a case."

He sighed loudly then took his cane and followed her into the conference room, where Chase and Foreman were just sitting down.

House slowly limped across the room straight over to the coffee-machine.

"52-year old female suffering from severe migraine attacks. Her blood pressure is normal and the EEG showed no irregularities." Cameron stated.

House yawned loudly, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Chase.

"House?" Cameron looked at him.

"What?" he barked at her.

"The case?"

"Well, give that woman some ibuprofen and send her home, what is the big deal?"

But instead of responding Cameron just continued presenting the case.

"She was admitted cause she also suffered multiple strokes. CT Scan showed nothing."

"And the blood pressure was normal?"

Cameron had to smile, cause obviously this had caught House's attention.

"120 to 60. normal." She stated.

Now House got up and wrote all the symptoms on the board.

"Last year she was diagnosed with Subcortical demence, unrelated to Parkinson. She also has diabetes."

After he had written down everything he stepped back and looked at the board.

"Okay, first I want a tox screen, … and someone gets her history."

With that all three ducklings got up.

House looked at the board and remained there for a moment.

Then he went back to his office, until the ducklings came back with the results he had plenty of time for an episode of "General Hospital".

An hour later they all were back gathered around the board, discussing the test results.

"Tox screen was clear." Foreman said.

"Okay, someone give me the CT scans." House demanded and Chase handed him the file.

House looked at it for a while then turned back to the board.

"Foreman? Do an MRI on her brain. The ventricles."

"What do you think?" Chase asked.

"I think Foreman should do an MRI." House turned around to Chase.

"I do not think it is MS." Cameron stated.

"Why not Dr.Cameron?" House asked almost starring at her.

"The EEG was clear. No typical MS symptoms."

"Well, do it anyway."

"Why? CT scan was clear." Cameron blurted out.

"Okay, then lets just have a cup of coffee and talk. Wait until the woman has another symptom that we can discuss." House answered grimacing.

On that Cameron gave up and got up, as well as the other two ducklings and they left the room.

House watched Cameron leaving and sighed.

He really liked the new improved woman, Cameron had turned into lately.

Much more willing to stand up for herself than in the first year of her fellowship.

He was wondering if …

Don't even think about it House, he reminded himself.

Waving away the thought he put back the marker on its designated space and decided to get another cup of coffee.

"Like I said, no MS." Cameron almost sounded proud.

They were all looking at the MRI Scan.

"Yeah, little miss sunshine knew it all the time. I think you get a star for that in your book." House said.

"Okay … Foreman, you are the expert, what looks wrong on this scan?" House added and stepped back so Foreman had a better view.

"SAE" Foreman immediately said.

"Subcortical Arteriosclerotic Encephalopathy?" Chase asked irritated.

"Yeah, we got the whitish matter around the ventricles around here and here." Foreman pointed to the places.

"Plus we got Subcortical demence, diabetes, hypertony. It is classic." He added.

"Start the treatment." House said and looked at Cameron.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

Cameron nodded shortly, yet surprised. After the two men had vanished he started,

"I need you to do an errand for me."

"An errand?"

"Yeah, this thing were you go out into the scary world." he remarked in his usual sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes and House added,

"Cuddy wants to force me to go to this doctor thing at the PHCS. And she wants proof that I have been there. So could you just drove there and get me something like a pencil."

"Uh … ." Cameron started but House already moved towards his office.

She went after him, not willing to just do what he just ordered her to.

"House? You might be my boss, but I am an immunologist and not your secretary."

She stamped her arms on her hips to underline her determination.

House turned around,

"I am gonna cover the clinic for you?" he proposed.

"You? You would trade clinic hours for this?" Cameron eyed him with a suspicious look.

He obviously was up to something.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Why?" Cameron was not willing to let this go yet.

"Because I love the clinic so much, mommy." He cried.

"Why?" Cameron asked again.

"If I would go down there the PHCS-dean, who by the way is not as hot as Cuddy is, would drag me into something and I would end up having to talk to other doctors all evening. And I hate those guys." He said.

Cameron had to smile.

"Okay, then … I will get down there and you will cover three hours of clinic duty for me?"

"Deal ." House winced at her and then sat down behind his desk.

About two hours later House was standing in front of the whiteboard again.

"Okay, it is not SAE. What are we missing?" he whispered.

"It still could be MS. Maybe the doctors at PHSC did not notice it?" Chase suggested.

Suddenly House turned around and eyed Chase suspiciously.

"What?" Chase asked.

"It is 9.32 pm." House said.

"Yeah, so?" Foreman asked confused.

He put down the file and limped over to Cameron's desk, picked up the phone and dialled.

It rang 5 times before the answering machine went on,

"You have reached the line of Dr. Allison Cameron. Unfortunately I can not …"

He smashed the phone back on as the door to the conference room was opened, and Wilson stepped in,

"House? Cameron … she was just brought into the ER."

"What?" Chase asked and stood up from his chair.

"She was in a car accident."

"Is she okay?" Chase followed up while House grabbed his cane and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, just a few … bruises … House?" He asked watching him leaving.

House went straight to the elevator and hit the button to the ER floor.

He had to admit, he hasn't been that worried in quite a while. And it was not that kind of feeling you have about a friend or a collegue. It was more like with … no House, that is wrong, she is your employee and this should not effect your feelings, he told himself again.

When he arrived at the ER he saw Cuddy talking to Nurse Brenda at the nurse's station.

"How is she?" he asked Cuddy looking around.

"We got everything under control." Cuddy said.

"How is she?" he yelled angry at her.

"I am okay." He heard a quiet voice from behind the curtain on his left side.

He limped over to her and pulled the curtain away, and what he saw made his heart break apart.

Cameron's face was covert by a huge cut all over her right cheek and there were bruises all over the rest of her face.

House slightly touched her cheek but pulled back when she frowned with pain,

"Sorry." He said soft.

"What happened?" he added.

"A deer ran into my car when I was on my way back here."

"Let me guess … you did not want to hurt it and so instead you crashed into a tree?" House said half joking.

Cameron gave him a shy smile.

"So … do you have … ?"

"Cameron?"

House turned around and saw Chase and Foreman coming up to them.

"You okay?" Chase asked worried and stopped in front of her bed.

"Yeah, I am fine." Cameron answered smiling.

"House? " Foreman turned to House.

"House?" he repeated when he did not respond.

"Hmm?" House not looked up to him.

"The patient … she had another series of strokes. She was brought back to ICU."

House frowned and then looked back to Cameron.

"Chase? Give Cameron a ride home." He said and looked to Chase.

He just nodded and then helped Cameron out of bed.

"But I can work. I am okay." Cameron protested.

House turned back to her and eyed her,

"Chase, get her home." He said not breaking eye contact with her.

"But …" she started but House interrupted her,

"You are going home, and you are going to rest, did you hear me?" he said and raised his voice a bit with the last words.

Cameron looked at him, and finally nodded.

"Good. And Chase? I'll expect you to be back in half an hour. And no drugs this time." He said and grinned.

House looked at the MRI Scan in front of him. His mind was racing through the possibilities.

Foreman was sitting on the chair at the table, watching him.

"Blood pressure is still normal?" House asked.

"Yes, absolutely normal." Foreman stated.

House looked at the board, then back to the window,

"Hmm…"

He walked over to his office and sat down behind his desk, switching on the computer.

About two minutes later he yelled a "Ha."

Foreman went over,

"What?"

"Go do a skin-biopsy." House simply stated.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I am the boss and I can make you do whatever I want."

Foreman gave him his What-do-you-think-you-are-doing look so House sighed out loud and added,

"Cerebral autosomal dominant arteriopathy with subcortical infarcts and leukoencephalopathy, CADASIL." He said.

"Yeah, right … there were like 500 cases all over the world … ever." Foreman said.

"Do it. It is the most logical explanation. She has symptoms of SAE but she is missing the high blood pressure. Which is CADASIL."

Foreman thought about it for a moment then sighed and went to do the biopsy.

About two hours later he entered his apartment.

House took out his leather jacket, and sat down next to his piano, rubbing his right thigh.

It had started to hurt badly again. He took out his Vicodin and swallowed one.

He looked at the clock behind him, almost 8.

Maybe he should call Cameron to see if she was doing okay.

The least he could do after all it was his fault.

He took out his cell phone and dialled her number.

It rang 4 times, 6 times but no answer and when the machine started he hung up.

What are you doing House?

He sighed and got up, he really should clear his mind of these feelings, the feelings he has had for a long time now.

Thinking about her all day long, watching her while she made coffee or dreaming of her in the night did not make things easier for anyone.

Why couldn't she just go out of his head finally?

He sighed, she was messing with his head and there was nothing he could do against it.

A long time ago, he had decided to never let anyone near his heart again, the wound Stacey had left was still there and he did not intend to rip it apart again.

Maybe … someday, he would be ready to let someone in again, let someone be part of his life.

At this time he had no idea that this day would come sooner then he would have thought.


	2. Just a flu

Okay, my first HouseCameron Story. Thanks Kate for the beta-read, you are my hero ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**  
_Note: Story takes place in s3, though there are no actual spoilers.  
The title is inspired by the song by Mazzy Star.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing hint_

-------

Chapter 1 - Just a flu

"House, for god's sake." Cuddy was standing infront of House gazing at him  
with almost swooning eyes.

"It is not even 9, I haven't had my coffee and yet you are here doing "blah  
blah"." House said and made a grimace.

"You can also have your coffee downstairs, the clinic has great coffee .  
come on only one hour."

"Yeah, right. And in the end I will be in that hell all day long."

"Please, I am begging you."

"Oh now you have passed on to begging? And what comes next? Do we get to get  
rid of our clothes and just do it . right on the carpet?" he raised an  
eyebrow.

On that Cuddy sighed.

"Fine, but I am outta there at 10 straight." House said and then quickly  
added,

"You owe me one for that."

"Yeah, sure." Cuddy said and grinned.

Then she went out of the room, exchanged a short hello with Cameron who then  
entered the room.  
House watched her, while she took out her coat.  
Beneath it she wore a thick turtleneck pullover, a vest and a scarf.

"Uh, Cameron, did you call the police?" He asked.

"What? Why?" She looked at him confused, while she pulled out a tissue.

"Well, seems like someone stole all your cloths and now you have to wear  
those winter clothes in august."

"I was cold." She said and sneezed loudly.

House immediately stepped back.

"Why don't you carry your germs over to your desk and do some paper work?"

Cameron coughed into her tissue and then nodded.

"I am going to be down to the clinic now ." House said and then went out.

"... and then I got this pus all over my rash."

House sat on a chair in the treatment room, across a 40-something year old  
woman who was just about to show him her bottom.

He yawned loudly, then he suddenly stood up, took the patients file and  
before he left the room he said,

"I am going to page Dr. Viggo Dean. He is an expert when it comes to pus and  
rashes. I am sure he will be helpful."

The woman smiled brightly at him and nodded.

House closed the door and whispered to himself,

"Well, he will at least be helpful for me."  
With that he took a painkiller and limbed to the nurse station.

When he came back into his office he glanced inside the diagnostic room and  
saw Cameron sitting at her desk.

"Where are my other two slaves?" he asked when he opened the door.

When there was no response he turned around and saw that Cameron's head was  
laying on the desk, her eyes were closed and she breathed flatly. She  
obviously was sleeping.

He watched her a moment, then stepped nearer and bend down,  
"Fire" he yelled out loud.

On that Cameron shrieked out and lifted her head.  
She looked up at House and gave him a look with a mix of confusion and  
surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was going over some paperwork." Cameron said slowly still unsure of what  
just happened.

"Uh, no. If you would look up your behaviour in a lexicon, it would be found  
under the letter s. Like in "Today, I slept at work"."

Cameron sneezed again and took another tissue. Suddenly House put his hand  
on her forehead,

"You have a fever. Go home." He said and went to get himself another cup of  
coffee.

"No, I need to go through those ... "another sneeze" ...over these charts."

"Okay ." House just said, put his mug down and limped over to his office.  
He opened a drawer, took a pencil out and scribbled something down then went  
back to Cameron and gave her the sheet.

"What ... flu-meds?" She gave him an asking look.

When she coughed again he turned back to her,

"Go home."

On that Cameron just sighed and nodded,  
"But you will call me when you need me." She said as if it was more of an  
order than a question.  
House murmered something and went back into his office.

The next day House was sitting on a chair in the conference room reading a  
gossip magazine.

"You got a case."

House looked up and saw Cuddy handing him a folder.

"And Britney got pregnant again, nothing we can do about it." House said and  
returned back to his paper.

"Where is everybody?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Chase is at the NICU and Foreman ... probably steeling a car." House said and  
threw the magazine on the table.

"What about Cameron?"

House turned around and looked at her.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"She did not call you?"

"What? Why?" she paused then sighed and added,

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing!"

"House!" Cuddy demanded.

"I send her home on Monday. She came down with a flu."

"Well, she did not call me. Anyway, here." She gave him the file, turned on  
her heels and left the room.  
House watched her leaving and frowned.

He put the folder down on the table and went over to the phone, picked up  
and dialled. It rang 6 times before he hung up.

That was odd. Why would Cameron, the most reliable and reasonable person in  
the world, not call her boss to confirm she would stay home for a couple of  
days?  
That was so Cameron-unlike.

"House?"

He turned around and saw Foreman skimping through the pages and sitting  
down.  
But House did not move nor respond in any way.

"House?" Foreman asked again.

"What?" House turned around almost furious.

"The patient?" the neurologist suggested.

"Yeah ... right." House limped over to the whiteboard, put his cane on it and  
took a marker.

The question that bothered him the most was why he was so worried about  
Cameron not calling in sick. She probably felt asleep and just forgot about  
it.

But still, there was this little voice in his head that kept telling him  
that something was wrong. The same voice that talked to him when he was  
working on a case.  
Maybe he should try to call her again later.

At around midnight he parked his motorcycle in front of his apartment.  
Before he had left work he had thought about driving over to Cameron to see  
if everything was okay but then the reasonable part of him had convinced him  
not to. He cursed himself for caring so much, for worrying about her. She  
was his employee that was it. Nothing more. And he should not let this get  
to him. But when he opened the door to his apartment he hesitated, then he  
sighed and turned. He knew he would regret his decision later, but he just  
had to know that everything was okay.

At around 1 am he knocked on her door.

"Cameron?" he yelled.

Then knocked again. After a minute he could hear someone move inside. A  
moment later the door opened.

Cameron wore a bathrobe, under it a blue pyjama, her hair loose.

"House?" she asked and looked at him.

Her face was pale, almost white he noticed immediately.

"You look like hell." He said.

Cameron rolled her eyes and let out a sigh,  
"What do you want?"

"You did not call in.," he said with an almost soft voice.

"That is why you are here?"

"Well, if you do not call Cuddy, she will get on me and start ."  
He stopped when he saw her closing her eyes and frowning slightly.

She then started to tremble and then her hand reached out for something to  
hold on before everything around her turned dark.

House grabbed her arm in the last second and pulled her back, he caught her  
fall and then dropped his cane fall down and carried her over to the couch.

"Cameron?" he checked her pulse. It was racing and she was dripping wet.  
He touched her forehead and found it burning hot.  
She was barely breathing.  
He reached for the cell in his jacket and dialled 911.

"I need EMT .. 312 Witherspoon Street. Unconscious woman. Possible advanced  
sepsis." He stated to the man on the other line.

The operator told him that the help would be there in about 5 minutes so  
House hung up and threw the phone away.

"Oh come on." he said and slowly stroked over her wet cheek.

When the EMT's finally arrived it was like he had waited years for them.  
They got in and gave her some oxygen, then put her on the stretcher and  
carried her down to the car.

"We are going to get her to the Jeremiahs hospital. You can come with us."

"I will ... but you will get her to PPTH."

"But ..."

"It is nearer and now get in the car." House yelled at the young man.

When they arrived at the ER the doctor on duty, Simpson, came up on them.  
"Dr. House ... what are you ... "then he saw the patient and stopped.

House took the chart from him and turned around saying,  
"I am going to take over. You stay there ... and do nothing."

"Okay, someone get me a stethoscope." House said, wiring Cameron with the  
EKG.  
The nurse next to him looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, start moving." He yelled at her and before she turned around he grabbed  
her stethoscope.

"Temperature is at 102.4, pulse is at 110, blood pressure is down to 90 over  
40 and dropping, oxygen-level is at 92." The nurse across him said, noting  
everything on the chart.

"Give her 500ml of NACL, I want a blood test and keep the oxygen up to 100"  
House said and sighed, looking at her EKG.

Twenty minutes later House was standing in front of the EKG, almost being  
hypnotized by it.

"House?"  
Closing his eyes for a second he took a deep breath and turned around.

"What happened?" Cuddy appeared behind him looking down at Cameron.

House was just about to answer but when an alarm went of he turned back to  
the EKG.

"She is in v-fib." Cuddy said.

"She stopped breathing." House said, then put his cane into Cuddy's hand and  
limped around the bed.

"I am going to incubate." He said and reached out for the tubes on the table  
next to him and laid Cameron's head down.

And just a moment after he started to respirate her, she stabilized.

"Dr. House? Lab just called. They confirmed a sepsis." A nurse across the  
room at the phone said.

"Okay, then give her 5mg of penicillin IV." He said and then sat down on the  
chair behind him.  
Cuddy sighed and looked at him for a moment, and then she slowly came over  
to him and knelt down.

"Can I get you something? A coffee? Water?"

House just shook his head shortly and did not even look at her; his gaze was  
locked at Cameron in front of him.

While the next hours went by, House still sat on the chair, not letting his  
eyes rest on anything but her. There she was lying in this sterile hospital  
bed, incubated, unconscious and fighting with death. He slowly leaned back  
and closed his eyes for a moment; he had blocked out everything around him  
and had not noticed that meanwhile the sun had risen. Every once in a while  
a nurse came to check on her. But House did not show any reaction. He was  
sunken in his thoughts too deep.

It was his fault she was now lying there. All the time he claimed to be the  
genius doctor and yet he hadn't seen that she had a serious condition. His  
eyes trailed down her body.

_Don't do that to me, Allison._


	3. 1:37 pm

Okay, my first HouseCameron Story. Thanks Kate for the beta-read, you are my hero ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

-------

**Chapter 3 – 1:37 pm**

When the light was switched on House almost jumped up from his chair. He must have fallen asleep again.  
He turned slightly to his left side and saw Foreman standing in the doorframe with a folder in his hand.

"What?" House asked and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that had overwhelmed him probably a couple of hours ago.

"The sepsis was cause by a bacteremia. But her temperature is down to 98.9. And there is no rash." Foreman said and handed him the folder.

House took it and skimped through the pages. Then suddenly he stood up, took his cane and went passed Foreman outside the room, straight over to the elevator.  
Just a minute later he entered the conference room, took a marker and wrote the symptoms down on his whiteboard.

"What …?" Chase asked behind him. House did not even notice the young doctor at the table but continued to write. A minute later Foreman entered the conference room and just shrugged at Chase.

"Okay, now do what you are being paid for." He said and stepped to the side so they could see what he had written down.

"Sepsis, Flu symptoms, bacteria … that is Cameron!" Chase suddenly bursted out.

"Oh wow … Dr. Chase I think you are ready to become a real doctor." House said in his usual mocking tone, yet he sounded a bit nervous, but neither Foreman nor Chase noticed the little twitch in his voice.

"Okay … guys, talk to me." House then added, and looked back at the whiteboard.

"You think there is more behind it?" Chase asked.

"Well, duh." House answered and gave Chase an almost furious look.

"Meningitis." Foreman stated.

"Tubercolosis." Chase added on that.

"Oh come on … TB?" Foreman said having his "I do not believe that"-look on his face.

"How about lu…" Chase started ignoring Foreman.

"It is not lupus." House said annoyed.

"Guillain Barrel." Foreman said.

House looked at him for a second and then turned back to the board, writing down all the possible diseases.

"Okay, I want a CT scan of her brain, X-ray of her chest, LB and an MRI. And start to give her antibiotics IV." He said.  
On that Foreman and Chase got up and left the room.

He got a new case. And this time it was Cameron.  
Looking back to the whiteboard he stared at the black words in front of him. When they started to merge into a greyish substance he had to close his eyes.  
Taking a few deep breaths he cleared his vision again and limped over to get a cup of coffee.

Two hours later, House was standing in front of Cameron's room. She was still unconscious, supported by a tube that helped her breath.  
She looked so peaceful, and if it wouldn't be for the tube in her throat, she would look like she was sleeping. God, she looked beautiful, when she was sleeping, he thought.  
How come he was so damn worried about her? Usually he did not care for any of his patients at all.  
And yet here he was, and all he could think about was how he could make her healthy again.

He hadn't slept in almost two days now and his thigh started to complain, demanded to be taken to rest.  
So House rested his right side on his cane, then sighed and took out his Vicodin and swallowed two.  
When his beeper went off, he grabbed it then took a last look at Cameron and went away.

Foreman pulled out the MRI scan and put it on the screen.  
House and the other two ducklings had gathered down in the lab.

"Cerebritis. Early stage." He said and pointed to the whitish matter in front of him.

"Okay, start the treatment. That will give us some time. How about the other tests?" he asked Chase after Foreman had left the room.

"LB was negative for meningitis. Her liver functions are normal, as well as her reflexes. And the TB test was negative as well."

House sighed and took her folder again.  
He pulled out the CT scans and looked at them,

"No other visible things. The scan is clear." He thought loud.

Then his phone ringed, it was one of the nurses,  
"She just spiked a fever again. 104.2"

House's heart stopped, he needed to take another deep breath before he said,

"Put her into the ice-tube."

He hung up again, looked back at the MRI and then left the lab, heading to Wilson's office.

"House? What's up?" Wilson, previously going through some charts, looked up from behind the desk.

"I need you to test Cameron on cancer." He said and did not even enter the room.  
His best friend frowned and then nodded.

"Thanks." House said, turned and left again leaving a perplexed Wilson, who hadn't heard a thank you from House in months.

When he arrived at Cameron's room again, he looked inside. She had been in the tube for two hours and her temperature was back to normal. He peeked inside, no nurse or any other person was around, so he decided to keep her company for a while.  
He sat down on the chair and rested his head on his cane, watching her constant breathing.  
It was killing him, the fear, that he could do absolutely nothing to help her.

Leaning back he had to force himself not to scream out loud. There she was lying unconscious, fighting with death and here he was, claiming to be the genius doctor and yet he was powerless. He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered while he breathed out.

He leaned forward and touched her hand slightly with his fingers. Immediately he felt a flash going through his whole spine, just like before, when their hands had brushed accidentally.  
After another second he took her whole hand into his and closed his eyes.

Then suddenly, he felt something move. Her hand. Her fingers were moving.  
He abruptly opened his eyes and got up.  
When she opened her eyes he smiled slightly down at her.

"Hey, sleepy head." He whispered and then realized that he was still holding her hand in his but he did not let go of it either.  
Cameron frowned when she realized she could not speak and then looked at him confused.

"Wait … I am going to remove that." He helped her to sit up and then added,

"I am going to count to three and then you breath out, okay?"

She nodded.  
After he had pulled out the tube she coughed and so he handed her a cup of water.

"Here." He said softly.

She drank some, gave him the cup back and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" she asked with a raspy voice.

House sat down on the bed, next to her his cane locked between his legs,

"You had a sepsis, cause by a bacteremia. We gave you antibiotics." He said.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Hey, you are fine." He said and smiled at her.

She slowly nodded and then added whispering,

"Thank you."

House just wanted to answer when the two male ducklings entered the room.  
He got up from the bed and stepped back, letting them gather around Cameron.

When he got out of the room, a sigh of relief found his way out of his mouth.  
And a slight smile as well.

"Hey."

House found Wilson waiting at the nurse station in front of him, smiling at him.  
The smile on his face turned into a grin,

"Flirting with the nurses again, Jimmy Boy?"

Wilson just rolled his eyes and then looked behind him,

"She awake?"

House nodded,

"What about the test?"

"Negative." Wilson answered.

On that House frowned again. Something wasn't right.  
Wilson watched him for a few seconds then opened his mouth to say something but House turned around and limped away.

It was dark around him. House was sitting in his office, in his chair, fiddling with the over-sized tennis-ball in one hand and his cane in the other one.  
Cameron was getting better, her temperature was back to normal and the antibiotics seemed to have done their job, as well as the cerebritis treatment.  
And yet, something was wrong, the voice inside him almost yelled at him. But he could not figure out what it was.  
He had been sitting in his office for over three hours now, staring at the whiteboard that he had moved here.

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts, as Cuddy entered his office, sitting down on the chair in front of him, she smiled sympathically at him.

"No."

"What?" she asked confused.

"That smile of yours, you want something from me, don't you?" he eyed her suspicious.

"Actually … I want you to go home."

"See … I knew it. No." he said.

"House, you've been here for almost 2 days straight. Go home; get some rest. Cameron is fine." Cuddy said softly.

He sighed and got up walking over to the whiteboard.

"House, I know, we were all worried about her, but she will be okay."

"And what if she's not?" he turned around almost yelling now.

Cuddy looked at him horrified.

"I mean …" he calmed himself down and continued,

"… what if she is still sick? The bacteremia … I think we were wrong about that. She had almost none of the traditional symptoms."

"And yet, the treatment is working. All the symptoms could have been cause by the cerebitis as well." Cuddy said.

"But what if …" he started but Cuddy interrupted him,

"House … she is okay, there is not sign of bacteria in her blood anymore. The cerebritis is under control. She will be just fine."

House turned away from her and went back to his chair, grabbed his cane and walked out of the room.

He ended up in front of Cameron's room again. He hesitated, he wanted to go in and see if she was okay.  
He glanced around and then slid inside the dark room as silent as possible, hoping not wake her up.  
She lay on her back, breathing slowly but steady. She almost seemed to drown in the moonlight around her.  
He walked around her bed, the only sound coming from his cane when it touched the floor.  
Finally House sat down on the chair and watched her again.  
This time she opened her eyes and when she saw him she smiled.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Good." she said still smiling.

"Any headaches, throat pain or tiredness?"

"No … why?" she asked with a frown.

House shrugged.  
Then there it was again, the tension and the awkwardness between them. No one said something they just looked into each other's eyes.  
Finally House broke the eye contact and got up again,

"I should let you rest."

He headed to the door.

"House?" he heard her so he turned around.  
"I am okay."

On that he nodded and left the room.

On his way out, he realised he had come here with Cameron and the EMTs, so he pulled out his cell phone and called for a cab.  
While he waited he was wondering if Cameron knew how worried he was. Her expression when she had said, that she was fine, it almost looked like she knew everything that was going on inside him.

Beyond his mask.

But was he willing to let he see what was behind that? Was he able to let someone, her, take a look behind the façade again?

----

Four days later House was sitting in one of the exam rooms down at the clinic, listening to another dull story of another dull patient.  
He sighed loud and then got up and just left the room, heading to the nurses station.

"Please, kill me." He said to the nurse behind the desk and just wanted to leave, as he saw Cuddy coming out of her office.

He took another file, sighed and went to the other exam room.  
Ten minutes later he had "treated" another patient and now sat alone in the room. He pulled out his game boy and started to play.

A knock. Then the door opened,

"I am not going to treat another patient for about half an hour." He just said without looking up.

"It's just me."

He saw Cameron standing in front of him, holding a bag.

Today was her release, and House still had a bad feeling about letting her go home. But Wilson and Cuddy had kept on talking to him during the last days to just let it go, after all she was okay now.

"You leaving?" he asked turning his interest back to the game boy screen.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you that I will be back next week."

"Okay, see you then." He said.

When he did not hear her leaving he looked up, and saw her stepping nearer.  
He frowned.

"I just … wanted to thank you." She offered a smile.

"No need to. Hippocratic oath." He winced at her.

On that she smiled even brighter and then nodded and turned.

House watched her grabbing her bag, as she suddenly started to tremble and was about to fall backwards.  
Without hesitation he moved forward.  
Falling on his knees hard, he had to grid his teeth to not yell out loud, as he caught her fall.  
He wrapped his arms around her head and stretched his leg to not increase the pain in his thigh any more than necessary.

Her head in his lap he checked for her pulse, it was almost unnoticeable.  
Reaching out for the emergency button he felt that she wasn't breathing.  
When the alarm went on he turned back to Cameron and laid her down to start CPR.

Just a minute later someone came into the room, a nurse,

"What happened?"

"Code blue. I need a stretcher to get her into the ER … now." He yelled at her.

A couple of minutes later they finally arrived at the ER.  
House had completely shut off the pain in his right thigh, while he was kneeling on the stretcher above Cameron, only focused on massaging Cameron's heart.

They connected her to the EKG and House jumped off the stretcher and had to take a deep breath when his right leg touched the floor.

"She is in v-fib." A nurse said.

"Someone get me the defibrillator" House yelled while he incubated her again.

"Charge to 180." He said when the nurse handed him the paddles.

The first shock.

"Still in v-fib." The nurse stated.

"5mg of adrenaline. And charge to 200." House demanded.

While he shocked her the second time, Cuddy appeared behind him.

"We got a flat line." The nurse said.

"How long?" Cuddy asked behind him and the nurse just answered 10 minutes.

"Let the adrenaline circle for a moment, and charge again."

House shocked her again.

When the flat line did not change he threw the paddles on Cameron's legs and started the CPR again.

"Come on, pull yourself together." He said through his grid teeth.

After another minute he stopped and got down on the floor again,

"Give her another 10mg adrenaline. And charge to 220." He said and took the paddles.

"Clear." He said and shocked her one more time.

This time the nurse just shook her head.

House looked at the EKG a moment, then turned around and started the CPR again.

"House." He heard someone, probably Cuddy, calling his name.

He did not respond, but stopped, took the paddles again and said,

"220 again."

When no one moved he turned around, pushed the nurse to the side and charged it himself.  
But this shock did not change the flat line either.  
He looked down at her shaking his head slightly. But then went back to the CPR.

"House. It's been almost 20 minutes now." Cuddy said and he could feel her hand on his arm.

"She has had no pulse for 20 minutes, she is not responding to any medication."

House now turned his glance to her as she continued,

"Let her go."

House now shook his head more intensive.

"I won't let her go so easy. I invested too much time into her education. Not an option."

When he reached out for the paddles again, Cuddy took them and handed them back to the nurse.  
House watched her.

"Get out of my way." He yelled then pushed her away hard, so she felt back at the nurse behind her, staring at him.

He shocked her again. Nothing.

"House, you did everything you could. It is not your fault." Cuddy said and slowly walked over to him, taking the paddles out of his hands and then touching his shoulder with her right hand.

House turned back to Cameron and looked down at her.

"It's okay." Cuddy whispered and then turned to the nurse and added,

"Time of death: 1:37 pm."


	4. Powerless

Okay, my first HouseCameron Story. Thanks Kate for the beta-read, you are my hero ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

-------

**Chapter 4 – Powerless**

Time of death 1:37pm." House heard Cuddy saying.

He could not move, he just stared down on Cameron's lifeless body.

What the hell just happened? What kind of mistake did he do?  
It seemed like a bad dream and he closed his eyes for a second then shook  
his head slightly; he could not just let her go, not yet.

"No, Cameron. You have to fight." He burst out and went back to do CPR.

"House, no." Cuddy reached forward to grab his arm but he pushed it away.

"Charge to 220." He demanded, but then turned around,

"Get out of my way." He grunted and took the paddles, then shocked her  
again.

Then he turned to the EKG and closed his eyes, and for the first time in  
years he prayed.

He could not just loose her.  
All the time he had refused to let anyone, especially her, near him and now,  
he realized that he already cared too much about her, to just let her go  
now; to let her vanish out of his life.

"Allison, please, fight . for me." He whispered and tried to swallow the  
tightness that had build up in his throat. This just can't be the end .

Then suddenly a beep, and another one.

"She's got a sinus rhythm." Cuddy stated totally surprised.

Now he slowly opened his eyes and saw the constant rhythm on the monitor,  
then he turned and looked down at Cameron, smiling.

She was alive.

Half an hour later, Cameron was back at the ICU, House had taken seat on a  
chair right next to her. He was alone with her for now.

Reaching out his hand, he slightly touched her forehead.  
_You are still here_, he thought and a soft smile appeared on his face.

And yet, she was still in danger. She had been in critical condition for  
almost 20 minutes. She could have brain damage and that would mean she would  
never be like she used to be.

It made him sad, that she might have lost her intelligence, her incredible  
personality and her stunning self. Was it worth it for being alive and yet  
half dead?

He sighed out loud. Still, he wasn't sure why he felt all those things  
coming up now. Why he was so worried about loosing her. Worried about what  
would happen if she would not get healthy again.  
But just the thought of not seeing her every day made him sick.  
It made him angry.

Slowly he took her hand into his, warming it, trying to give her more  
energy, to fight for her life.

"Please, stick it out Cameron, we are going to find out what's wrong with  
you," he thought. "I will find it out. And then everything will be back to  
normal, like before."

But did he want it to be like it used to be? Those little moments every now  
and then between them, the looks, the little games. Maybe he wanted more;  
maybe he was ready to want more .

"House?"

Someone slightly touched his shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

It was Wilson looking down at him, sympathetically.

"What happened?" Wilson whispered.

House sat up, took his cane and then went out of the room, followed by his  
best friend.

"I just heard it. Do you know what is wrong with her?" Wilson said while  
House stepped out of the room.

"Yes, I do. She had a cardiac arrest for over 20 minutes. She is probably  
brain damaged." House yelled and looked at Wilson, his eyes filled with  
anger and also a slight hint of fear.

Wilson just stared at him, obviously completely surprised by the look on  
House's face.

"Sorry . I just feel like there is nothing I can do." said and rubbed his  
bare hand over his stubble.

"More tests?" Wilson asked carefully.

"Yeah, stick some more needles into her." House answered dropping his look  
to the ground.

"I see." Wilson sighed and dropped his face too.

They remained in silence for a moment.

"Is there any ..." Wilson started as he was interrupted by an alarm. It came  
from Cameron's room.

House immediately turned around and ran back into the room.

"Her temperature is up to 105.2." House said to Wilson who responded,

"Another sepsis?"

"Obviously the antibiotics do not work." House said and turned off the  
alarm, then pushed the emergency button.

"I know it is late for you kids and almost bedtime, but I beg you, use your  
brains."

House was standing in front of the board, looking at two sleepy ducklings.

"Okay, let's go through all the tests again."

Chase sighed and then started,

"Flu-symptoms including periods of high fever, a sepsis cause by a  
bacteraemia, a cerebrities, which is cured. LB was clear, as was every other  
possible infectious disease test you could think of."

House sighed out loud, then turned around, looked at the two of them in  
silence,

"Okay." and with that turned, went to his office and grabbed his jacket.

"I think it is time for the uncle doctor to do a house visit." House said  
and made a grimace.

"You want to go and search Cameron's apartment?" Chase asked shocked.

"Well, no . I actually wanted to go see Wilson, see if he's got any hookers  
to share." House said, fiddled his keys out of his pocket and left for  
Cameron's apartment.

About an hour later he was sitting on her couch, thinking. He hadn't found  
anything that could have caused her disease. No toxins or allergy inhibitor.

His look felt on a golden picture frame on the table, and he reached out for  
it.  
It showed Cameron in a beautiful white dress, and another two men next to  
her - her wedding day.

He stared down at it .  
_"damaged"_, the word echoed through his mind.  
They both were damaged souls.

Suddenly the painful memory of their "date" came back. How he had told her,  
what he thought of her and why she did this.  
He wished he could take back, what he had said that night, but ...

When his phone rang, he pulled it out of his jacket,

"Talk." He answered short.

"She is not responding to any treatment, her kidneys have started to shut  
down. And we can not get her temperature down." Foreman stated on the other  
side of the line.

"I am on my way." House said and then went back as fast as he could.

"No toxins, allergies or any other bug that could have cause this." House  
said, when he entered the conference room a little later.

He turned around,

"Talk to me."

When none of them responded, he sighed and added,

"I know it is in the middle of the night, but would you just start to work  
for your money?" he almost yelled now.

"There is nothing we can do. We gave her penicillin, lots of it to be exact.  
And yet the sepsis is not backing down." Foreman said.

"All we can do is wait." Chase added on that.

House took a deep breath then suddenly punched his fist against the  
whiteboard so it felt backwards, slamming down on the floor.

"No." He said calm.

"We have to do something." He said louder.

Neither Chase nor Foreman said anything; they just watched him turn around  
in silence.

"Do another blood test, test on any possible genetic disease." House said,  
and then limped over to his office.

"But that will take days." Foreman said before House closed the door.

House sighed, then turned around and yelled,

"Then get your asses down to the lab and get started."

With that he slammed his door shut.

About ten minutes later, Cuddy entered his office, which was actually no  
surprise to House.  
He did not even turn off his game boy.

"House, you can not force Chase and Foreman to work two days straight,  
including perform a million tests. I know you only want to help Cameron,  
but ..."

Now he interrupted her,  
"Oh let me finish that one, would you?" He grimaced and continued with a  
higher voice,

"We all want to help Cameron, but she is actually not worth it. Am I right  
Dr. Cuddy?" he looked up at her, with furious eyes.

"No, of course not. It's just, you can not force your employees to do every  
test known to men."

She sighed and then continued quietly,

"Did you know she has a DNR?"

"Don't even go there." He answered slowly.

"House, you are a great doctor, but even you can not cure everything."

"I will cure her . I have to. All I need is more time." He said staring at  
the screen of his game boy, but not paying attention to the game anymore.

"House ... if she goes in v-fib again, you will have to let her go." She said  
and then left the room.

House watched her leave.

_'You will have to let her go'_

How could he? How could he just let her die? He had to find out was wrong  
with Cameron.

And he was running out of time.


	5. DNR

Okay, my first HouseCameron Story. Thanks to Kate, she is the real hero here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**  
-------

**Chapter 5 – DNR**

It was sometime around noon, and House had been sitting next to Cameron in  
the ICU for almost four hours now.

He had closed the blinds to escape from the sun outside; it was easier to  
think when he shut everything out.

And yet, it hadn't helped.

_'Yeah, like sitting here, in a dark ICU room, with the constant beeping of  
the EKG would help you find out what was wrong with Cameron'_ he thought.

Also, his thigh had started to hurt again, half an hour earlier. When he had  
taken a vicodin he knew he hadn't taken any vicodin in three hours. And he  
hadn't even noticed.

It was strange that he was worried about her so much that it had made him  
forget about his leg. He had to admit to himself that that meant something.  
He wasn't sure what but he would find out.

If ... if he would find out what was wrong with her. What was slowly killing  
her.

"House?"

He looked around and saw Wilson, standing in the doorframe, and when he  
slowly walked over he asked with a low voice,

"How is she?"

"Unchanged, fever is still up at 104.2 and blood pressure is down at 80 over  
50." He sighed,

"She is dying."

Now Wilson turned his head back to his friend, sighed,

"House?"

"Hmm?"

"Cuddy asked me to talk to you."

"Surprise." House said with a fake smile.

"I know it is hard, you did everything you could and yet she is not getting  
better."

"I think you should go now." House said trying to steady his voice.

"House ..." Wilson started but got interrupted by House, who now stood up and  
looked at the man in front of him, his eyes glowing with anger.

"No. I am not going to let her die, just because you all think it is the  
best for her. Because it is not."

He was surprised at how calm his voice was even though he was rambling  
inside.

"She is one of your employees, she also is a colleague of me, and I am sad  
about what happens but we all know what you are going through, and this is  
not making it any easier for any of us."

"No, you don't know a thing about this." He now yelled looking at Cameron  
and then continued,

"Everybody is acting like she is already dead, like there is nothing left to  
try. But there is. All I need is more time. More time to figure out what  
causes this, what made her sick. So that _I_ can save her life."

He felt tears coming up from inside, and had a hard time to hold them back.  
It was just so frustrating, all he could do was wait and watch her die. But  
he did not want to give up, he wasn't built to give up.

"I can't let her die." Now he looked back to Wilson, who looked at him with  
sad eyes.

They both stood there in silence for a while.

"Cuddy ... she is on her way here." Wilson finally admitted.

House sighed,

"Great." House said.

"Cameron has a DNR ... if you do not respect that you could end up in jail."

_'What would it matter if I would lose her?'_ he thought.

"Whatever." He said under his breath and turned around, his back now facing  
Wilson.

"House ..."

He turned back around, yelling again,  
"Oh come on, you act like one of those evil doctors who declare a patient  
brain dead after a car accident, even though they ... " he stopped in the  
middle of the sentence and frowned.

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

Then a grin appeared on his face, maybe even a smile.  
House just wanted to say something as an alarm behind him went off.  
Both turned back to Cameron,

"She is in v-fib." Wilson said and House immediately limbed around the bed,  
pushed the emergency button and pulled open the drawer next to him to get  
out a syringe of adrenaline.

Just a minute later two nurses came in, followed by Cuddy.

"Someone get me the paddles, charge to 180." House said, while he injected  
Cameron the clear fluid.

"Don't." Cuddy said determined and with a strong and loud voice.

House looked up, glancing at her, utterly perplexed.

"What?" he burst out.

"I said no. It is time for you to let her go." Cuddy said and crossed her  
arms at her chest.

"No, I don't think so." House said pulled the syringe out of the catheter  
and then turned around and took the paddles.

"House, you are violating the DNR ... her will."

On that House broke the eye contact and shocked her.

_Flatline._

"House." Cuddy said but when House did not responded at all, she turned to  
the nurse right next to her and whispered,

"Call security."

When two tall and heavy men entered the room, followed by Chase and Foreman,  
House was in the middle of shocking her for the second time.

"House ... please." Wilson started but stopped when he heard a constant heart  
beat.

_Sinus rhythm._

House put the paddles back and sighed out exhausted.

"Gentleman, would you please escort Dr.House to my office? And make sure he  
stays there." Cuddy said to the security guys that were approaching House.

When they grabbed House's arm he pulled it back,

"Ahhh ... I wouldn't do that. I've got a cane and I know how to beat up guys  
like you with it." He made a grimace.

The two men looked at him, then over to Cuddy, who sighed in desperation.

"Relax ... you can send your two gorillas back home. I know what's wrong with  
Cameron."

He now actually smiled bright.

Cuddy gave him one of her looks so he sighed and added,

"Neurobrucellosis."

"If this is one of you little games to get more time, then ..."

House interrupted her,

"Two months ago, Cameron was in a car accident, as you may remember. She  
crashed into a deer. And as you know, deer can transmit Neurobrucellosis to  
humans."

"That is extremely unlikely." Foreman said from behind Wilson.

"But it would just explain everything. The bacteraemia, the low blood  
pressure and that the LB came back negative." House said nervous, not  
wanting to waste any time, he turned to Chase,

"Do a CSF and then get her on the treatment."

Chase hesitated, and then looked to Foreman and finally to Cuddy, who just  
nodded defeated.  
Then the two ducklings left the room.

Five minutes later everybody, including Cuddy and her two bodyguards had  
left the room again.

House had sat down on her bed, right next to her.

Taking a deep breath he started to smile again. She would not leave, not  
until he had found out, why the thought of her dying had made him panic.

He had been frightened all the time, but now he had to admit, that maybe ...  
maybe he already knew the answer.


	6. What the heart wants

So, last part. I am a bit sad but you know, there is always another story to tell.  
Thanks one more time to Kate, she is the real hero here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

-------

**Chapter 6 - What the heart wants**

It was Wednesday night and House was sitting at his piano, playing some Bach  
and relaxing from a horrible day down at the clinic.

And yet he felt ... good.

He did not really know why that was, not yet Wilson's whining had given him  
a headache today.

Maybe the fact, that Cameron had been released today and the thought of her  
actually coming back to work, as a doctor made him incredibly happy.

After they had started the treatment she had immediately responded, and woke  
up only two days later. And the best thing of all was that she did not show  
any symptoms of brain damage. It was somewhat a miracle and even though he  
did not believe in those at all he was just thankful that she was okay,  
miracle or not.

She was completely healthy.

Everything was back to normal again, like it used to be.  
He grinned. Maybe not everything.

When he heard a soft knock on his door, he hobbled over to the door  
cane-lessly.

"Didn't you get any hooker, Jimmy Boy or why do you ..." he stopped when he  
saw who was standing in front of him.

"Cameron." He said, his voice showing a little hint of surprise.

"Hey." He added quickly trying to hide it.

When House just looked at her, she smiled and added,

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." House answered a little confused but stepped aside to let her  
in.

While she entered his apartment, House closed the door and watched her.

It was then when he realized that his heart rate had increased drastically.  
His chest almost felt like it would explode any second and that made him  
really nervous.

No, it made him nervous that Cameron was standing here, right in front of  
him, smiling softly.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and decided to ignore his throbbing  
heart,

"How are you?"

"I am really good."

Then there was it again, this incredible, stunning smile of hers. And House  
just hated that her smile, her being had this effect on him. Well, maybe  
hate was the wrong word for it; cause liking would fit better here. He just  
hated that she could do that to him by only smiling.

"Glad to hear that." He said his gaze still on hers.

Silence.

House desperately tried to say something but the fact that Cameron was  
standing there in front of him made him completely blunt. All he could do  
was look at her fragile figure, the slightly curling waves of her chocolate  
brown hair, her deep green eyes...

It had had happened to him before, with Stacey, that when he looked at  
someone that the world seemed to be a little more okay than usual. He had  
thought this would never happen again, not after Stacey. But that was before  
he had thought he would lose her.

"Thank you." Cameron breathed out.

"For what?" House frowned slightly.

"For saving my life." Cameron said soft, still smiling.

But House just looked at her, completely puzzled.

"I talked to Chase and Foreman, they told me what you did ... for me ... to save  
my life. Thank you, House."

A slight grin appeared on House's face and the looked at each other, to what  
seemed like an eternity.

"So ... are you thankful enough to cover two weeks of my clinic duty?" he  
raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I think you should talk to Cuddy about that." Cameron said grinning.

"Oh geez." House said and winced.

Then again, silence.

"I think I should go now." Cameron finally broke through the silence.

House's smile slowly vanished now, as he nodded.

Cameron nodded as well, then walked over to him, and when her hand brushed  
his while she passed him the world around House seemed to stop. Turning into  
a blurry substance, it was just him and Cameron left.

He had never felt anything like that. It was like the world had stopped  
moving just for those two.

But it was just for an instance and then he was back at his apartment,  
feeling a chill of air when Cameron opened the door behind him.

House grinded his teeth. Here it was, the chance. And he could not do  
anything, he was unable to move even just an inch, unable to say something  
or even breathe.

What was holding him back?

The chance that something in his life could change, would change?

The fact that he could open up to someone, a woman much less, was  
astonishing to him to say the least. Could he even do that again?

Considering this, he could not believe what a fool he had been, all this  
time ... he actually wanted to open his heart, to Cameron. She had seen him  
and knew who he was inside.

She knew, and yet she hadn't run away screaming ... on the contrary, she had  
stayed and even supported him. All the time she had wanted to tell him, that  
she was not interested in the damaged part of him, but in the real him. And  
now he finally could admit that to himself.

He was ready to open up, to change his life.

All he had to do was to take the first step; just a tiny little step into  
the right direction.

The slam of the door cut him back out of his thoughts.

He turned around and saw the closed door. He hesitated. If he would not do  
it now, he would probably never.  
House, you need to decide now, he told himself.

_For once in your life, do what your heart tells you._

He heard his own voice saying deep inside him.  
Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and for the first time in years he did what his heart told him.

"Cameron!"

She was standing at her car, ready to slide in when she heard someone  
yelling her name and turned around.

She watched him walking over to her, her face showing a mix of confusion and  
surprise.  
When he stopped in front of her, he did not say anything, he just looked at  
her, smiling softly.

"What?" Cameron asked.

House took a deep breath, looking down, and then forcing himself to look up  
to her again.

_Do not bail now, this is what you want._

"House?" she followed up.

"You liked Gravedigger." He said.

But Cameron just gave him an even more confused look.

"Monster trucks?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

He took another deep breath.

"They are in town again, this Friday night. Would you like to go?" House  
said smiling slightly.

"Uh ... I don't know." Cameron obviously was utterly confused by this change  
in character of House and it was amusing to House to watch her confusion,  
but he forced himself to hide the mischievous grin.

"With me?" he offered hesitantly.

"House, I don't think ..." Cameron was perplexed.

House rolled his eyes,

"Forget it." He turned to go, then sighed and stopped in the middle of the  
street. He stood there for a moment.

_Once, just once in your life, do what your heart wants._

He sighed and then turned around again.

"You know what? Don't forget it."

He watched her looking at him and he could see her eyes being filled with  
confusion.

"Okay, so ... to straight this out: You, me, Friday night. Date ... without the  
date part ."

He offered her a grin.

Cameron frowned, smiled uneasy, readying herself to respond as he added,

"Only ... I thought we could try the date part this time too."

Now his grin turned into a soft smile.

And when he saw the slight smile on Cameron's face that slowly turned  
brighter and brighter, he knew he made the right decision.

----  
**so what do you think? Good end, bad end ... wrong end? Let me know, I will love you forever. **

**  
Thanks again for all your support, I can not tell you how much all those great reviews mean to me. Thank you.  
And like I said, this might have been my first HouseCameron fanfiction but ... it certainly will not be the last.**


End file.
